Poker Face
by Tiffyxox
Summary: One shot for QueenofYourWorld. The Miz is perhaps one of the most annoying and obnoxious wrestlers in the WWE, and even his girlfriend would agree – but that was before he decided to finally show her the man behind the poker face.


**Hey guys! This one shot is written for QueenofYourWorld, by request. If anyone else would like one please let me know.**

**I hope you like it!**

* * *

Poker Face

"So babe, where's Mike? I thought he was supposed to be meeting us here?" My co worker, Lacey, asked me curiously.

"Whatever. I give up with him, I really do. Sometimes I could just whoop his ass."

"But darling," Ted DiBiase, Lacey's other half, asked sarcastically with a raised eyebrow and an amused smile curling the sides of his lips, "He's your boyfriend."

"And?" I eyed him back, daring him to say more. That was more of a reason than anything to kick Mike Mizanin's butt... because I had to put up with him a hell of a lot more than anyone else.

I looked around the familiar restaurant, feeling more than uncomfortable sat across from two of my friends as they cooed over each other. This was supposed to be a double date, but thanks to my so called lover, it had turned into nothing more than the phrase 'three's a crowd'. Oh and, guess what? I was that crowd.

When I had first applied for the job as a writer for the WWE, I had never expected that I would be staying there long. I wasn't a fan of the wrestling world, or any sports, for that matter, so it wasn't exactly something that I was high on spending the rest of my life doing. You're probably wondering why I wanted the job in the first place... the reason was simply because I needed the experience, and where better to get that, than with one of the biggest companies there was today?

Not only had I never expected to be staying, I had never imagined I'd meet such amazing people, or find such good friends. You see, I had always been shy around new people, I never looked forward to meeting others, and most definitely starting in a new work place... but I quickly began to realise that my new job wasn't like any other I had ever had.

Lacey, my co-worker, was quite possibly my sister from another mister. It wasn't that we looked like each other. Far from it, actually. She was light skinned and platinum blonde, and I was African American with jet black hair. We were pretty much total opposites in that department, but as for our personalities, we were everything alike. It didn't take long for us to become good friends, and after a few months, we were pretty much inseparable.

Now, a year later, I had completely changed my mind about everything. I no longer thought my job was a stepping stone for something bigger. I was now a huge fan of wrestling, and not to mention the rather gorgeous men that worked with me...

And there was a certain one that had caught my eye from the start. It was just a pity he was such an idiot the majority of the time.

Lacey and Ted had already been dating when I had arrived, so she was quick on the mark to find me a boyfriend. She had set me up on a date with Cody Rhodes, Ted's best friend, and not to mention half of the other locker room once that didn't work out... but none were to avail, because there was only one man that I was interested in. Mike Mizanin. Better known as The Miz, to the wrestling world.

The problem was, he had a reputation for being a clown, an idiot, and not to mention a womanizer. I hadn't dared told anyone about my feelings towards him, especially not my best friend. What would she think when I told her I had a thing for someone like him, when she had tried to get me with so many nice guys before hand?

But so it seemed, she knew me better than I knew myself. Once again, she set me up for a fancy date with an unknown wrestler, and although I really didn't want to be a part of it, I complied to make her happy. I had waited in the lobby of the hotel for half an hour before he finally showed up, fashionably late, as always. I couldn't quite believe my eyes when I saw who it was. I guess I hadn't hidden my feelings for him as well as I thought, after all.

Things progressed well, but I also started to realise what all the rumours were about. It wasn't that he was a player, I had barely seen him around other women since we had started dating... but as for being an idiot, and a clown, and just downright immature, they were all completely true.

But god, I put up with it, because after only a few months of being his girlfriend, I realised that I was in love with him.

Not that I had told him that, yet. I still wasn't sure if he felt the same way... and I didn't want to make myself look completely stupid by blurting it out when the feelings were unrequited.

"Speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear," Ted spoke up, bringing me out of my thoughts. I looked at my two friends, a frown on my face as I noticed how comfortable they looked in each other's arms. It wasn't that Mike and I didn't cuddle, occasionally... but still, it didn't stop me from envying their absolutely perfect relationship.

I finally followed the pair of their gaze's, turning around in my seat to see what it was they were looking at. It didn't take me long to spot the man strutting down the small aisle between the booths, a familiar smirk placed on his features as he made his way towards us.

I rolled my eyes and turned back around, annoyed already. I seemed to be pissed off at him a lot as of late... I wasn't even sure what it was, it wasn't like his cocky attitude or childish jokes were any different than before, but there was just something about him, and our relationship, that was bothering me.

"What's up, my brethren?"

I didn't even bother looking up at him as I slid over the double seat to make room. I let Lacey and Ted do the talking to begin with, while I took deep breaths to try and control my anger.

"Brethren? Seriously, man," Ted chuckled, shaking his head back and forth, "We've been waiting on you for ages, can we order already?"

"Sounds good, I'm starved," He patted his belly, before all three of them picked up a menu and began to scan the contents. I waited patiently until my two friends were busy talking to each other before I finally turned to my boyfriend, already scowling at the thought of having to speak to him.

"Where the hell have you been?" I whispered harshly, pulling the menu slightly my way so it looked as if we were having a debate over, well... food.

"Oh, come on babe," He rolled his eyes, trying his best to win me over as he sent me his gorgeous grin, "You don't think The Miz looks this good without a little primping, do ya?"

I heard a burst of laughter, and the pair of us turned to see Ted covering his mouth, trying to control himself. I glared at him, as did his girlfriend. At least she realised right now was not the time for jokes.

"You needed nearly an hour to pull on a pair of jeans, and spike up your hair?" I turned my attention back towards him, my eyebrows raised in annoyance.

"Well, yeah," He shrugged, still smiling, completely oblivious to my anger. It was times like these that I wanted to slap that silly look off his face, "I had to find a matching shirt, too, you know."

"Oh, a matching shirt, of course," I threw my hands up in the air dramatically.

"Come on, Patrice, you know I've gotta look good. I've got a reputation to withhold,"

"The only reputation you have, Mike, is an ass clown," I glared, taking a page out of Chris Jericho's book.

"What the hell's got your panties in a twist?" He hissed back quietly, pulling the menu higher so we were hidden behind it.

"Not you, obviously."

Ah crap. I wanted to throw my hand over my mouth for saying the wrong thing, but I knew I couldn't do that. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing I'd said something I didn't mean...

Actually, no. I _did _mean it. It wasn't like everything was about sex to me. Of course it wasn't... but it wasn't like I didn't want to be intimate with Mike, either. When he wasn't being an idiot, he was the most perfect boyfriend, and there was nothing more that I wanted than to be able to show him how I felt about him.

But every time we'd started, he'd stopped. He'd made an excuse every single damn time, and I was beginning to grow tired of it. I wanted him; completely... did he not care enough for me to want that too?

"I knew you were pissed at me because of that..." He groaned, running a hand through his spiky hair.

"Yeah, well, what the hell do you expect when..."

"Please, babe, can we not have this conversation here?" He eyed me with a sideways glance, "This isn't something I wanna discuss in front of other people."

"Why? Don't you want your guy friends to know how completely unsatisfying you are in the bedroom department?" I asked, and despite the situation, I smirked at him.

"Shut up," His cheeks grew red, and before I could say anything else, he dropped the menu down on the table.

The pair of us turned to the opposite couple, and I cringed as I noticed both Ted and Lacey staring at us, their eyes wide and their jaws slack. They were used to us having domestics around them, but never about our sex life. They probably thought we were crazy.

"So, what are we having?" Mike spoke up, grinning far too widely.

A long moment of awkward silence passed between the rest of us, before god bless her, Lacey spoke up, and we finally managed to have a semi normal rest of the afternoon. Well, except for the fact that Mike and I still had a lot to discuss when we got out of there.

* * *

I shut my eyes and scrunched my face up as I heard the hotel door slam behind me. We had barely spoken to each other since our small tiff earlier on, and once we had finally said goodbye to our friends and began to return to our room, I could tell by the growing tension of Mike's body that he was pissed at me. The slamming of the door just proved that all over again.

"I can't believe you did that," He began, his voice far too calm as he said each word slowly.

"Did what?" I span around, sending him my best innocent expression.

"You were talking about our sex life in front of one of the guys... I mean, what the hell?!" He grabbed hold of fistfuls of his hair, "You couldn't argue with me about anything else in front of Ted, could you? It had to be the sex thing."

"Well, I think all your friends have the right to know how much of a wuss you are, don't you?" I rose an eyebrow, folding my arms across my chest.

"A wuss? Please, I'm..."

"Then why do you keep making excuses every time we get close to sleeping together?" I asked, throwing my hands up, God, I sounded like such a guy.

For the first time I could remember, Mike was speechless. He stood; his head is his hands, staring at me like I had never seen him look before. His eyes were so intense as he stared into my own, I could feel my face blushing from the power of it. What the hell?

"Is it because... because you don't want me?" I asked, not being able to hide my worries. Why else would he have turned me down so many times?

"Are you serious?" He shook his head, finally dropping his arms and walking over to me. He didn't stop until he was barely inches away, and he took my hands in his own. Even when we were arguing, I couldn't bring myself to pull away, "Of course I want you."

"Then why?" I pouted. I knew I was probably coming across as a damn sex addict, but I couldn't help myself.

"It's because... I care about you _too _much," He sighed, lifting a hand to brush my hair out of my face.

What? I was completely lost now. Was he feeling all right? Had he had a big bump to the head in the ring or something? Or a bout of food poisoning from our lunch? Because he sure as hell had never spoke to me like this before.

"Mike, I, what..." I gave up, not knowing what to say.

"What I'm trying to say, babe, is that..." He stopped and tilted his head to the side, waiting for me to respond. I nodded, wanting to know what he was talking about, despite my confusion, "... is that I love you."

"You... you... huh?"

"I love you, Patrice," He rolled his eyes, chuckling; "I kept making excuses because I didn't want to rush into things."

"I, umm... do I have the right guy, here?"

"Please, this is killing my ego as it is," He replied in a serious tone, although his amused smirk told me otherwise, "I know I've got a reputation for being a player, but with you, everything is different. I've never cared enough about someone before to want anything other than sex... but with you, you're everything to me," He paused, smiling lightly, "And I don't just want to rush into sleeping with you for the sake of it. I want it to be perfect... and for the record, I don't wait to have sex with you. I want to make love to you."

Oh my god. So all this time, Mike had been hiding behind his poker face. As far as I knew, he'd never shown anyone the real him, until now... and he was doing it for me.

Which meant he liked me. No, more than liked, he loved me.

"I, umm, wow," I shook my head back and forth; "I don't know what to say."

"Well, I _did _just poor my heart out to you, and ruined my entire status along with it," He rolled his eyes, "So a little something like that would be nice in return," He grinned at me beautifully.

"Hmm, well..." I began, smiling as I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss, "I'm sorry, for pushing you, for arguing with you about this in front of Ted and Lacey. It wasn't that I wanted to rush into it, either, Mike," I shook my head, "I just wanted to be with you, because I care about you so much. I love you too, and I just wanted you to be mine."

"I am yours, and yours alone." He grinned, before sweeping me up in his arms and making me disappear in his kisses.

"I'm glad we cleared that up," I mumbled against his lips, "But I was just wondering... if now was the perfect time you were talking about?"

"You know what?" He pulled away slightly, his eyebrow raised, and I cringed, wondering if I had messed things up yet again, "I think it just might be," He finally added, smirking at me once more before he lifted me up and carried me over to the bed, before finally showing me not how much The Miz cared about me, but how much Mike Mizanin loved me.


End file.
